Raised by many
by Braylor
Summary: What if a single visit changed everything? What if a visit helped with the Power He Knows Not?


Harry Potter stood on the Island of Creation, home to the Sisters of Fate. He was here to change much, for he had suffered the ultimate betrayal. He had finally won the battle between himself and Lord Voldemort in which Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Hermione Granger were killed. But it wasn't the fact that they are dead, it was the fact that all of them had been taken down by friendly fire. Neville and Luna were taken down by their throats being slit by Snape, because of wanting to 'get a Death Eater behind them', not that there was one. Then, Remus and Tonks were killed by an over powered bashing charm which destroyed their heads while the three teachers were killed by a Killing Curse each, the law having changed to allow those spells. And finally, his love, Hermione. She was killed by Dumbledore himself who had finally showed his true colors.  
It was Dumbledore who sent a false prophecy to the Department of Mysteries, ensuring that Voldemort would try to kill Harry. It was Dumbledore who arranged for traitorous Secret Keepers for both his family and the Longbottoms. It was Dumbledore who sent word, through Snape, about the Prophecy to Voldemort. It was Dumbledore who arranged for him to stay with the Dursleys, with a 10 000 pound per month payment for torture. It was Dumbledore who wrote to the Dursleys, telling them to torture him as often as they wanted. It was Dumbledore who set him a test year after year at Hogwarts. It was Dumbledore who threw Sirius into the Veil. It was Dumbledore who gave Umbridge the Blood Quill. He had even, for Merlin and Morgana's sake, blocked most of his magic! He almost died in the final battle.

_Flashback_

"_So, Potter, have you yet discovered anything about Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked._

"_Yes, Tom. He is…" here, Harry screamed as all the blocks on his magic were released. Years and years of magic exploded out of him, killing all in a three mile radius, including Voldemort. Harry woke up in a cell, Dementors permanently at the door, making Harry struggle to stay awake. At that moment, Dumbledore came to the front of his cell. The look on his face was pure evil._

"_You foolish boy. Did you really think that I would leave someone with power like yours free? No, Potter. Already, all of your property has been divided between us 'Survivors of the new Dark Lord, Harry James Potter'. Your foolish bird has been killed, and your wand was snapped" with that, he tossed the mangled body of his pet into his cell as well as the wand, and he left, laughing out loud._

_Flashback Ends_

He managed to escape, but was a wanted man. He had gone to Gringotts, but they couldn't help him, stating that the Ministry had already taken everything he owned, but told him about the Island of Creation, and here he was. He had gone through all the challenges, defeating foe after foe, and now here he was, looking up at a phoenix. The bird looked at him and then flew down, grabbing him in a talon before taking off. It flew high up and tossed him into some water, a green light all around him.

"Time freezing, eh?" he mumbled before shooting out blasts of raw magic, destroying a wall and the time barrier. Foolish Dumbledore. Harry had realized why he had survived while Voldemort had finally died, and that was because, all thanks to his Magical Core always being filled with more magic and not being able to be released, it was forced to always gain more magic, making him have a ridiculously large core, which always repaired his body. He frowned as he wondered, not for the first time, if asking the Sisters was a wise choice. Sure, they command all moments of time, but what would that cost? He walked up and finally came upon a room, and he walked in.

"So, Harry Potter. At last we meet. I am sorry for all that my Sisters and I have caused for you, but Voldemort needed to be destroyed" he watched as a beautiful lady flew down, landing in front of him, and his eyes widened. She looked almost like a priestess, except she wore silver armour. She had white flowing hair that reached to just above the middle of her back and white, glowing eyes while part of her armour looked like wings, and he realized who this was, this was most probably Lahkesis, the Sister who Embelishes the Threrads of Fate.

"But why me? Why, out of all the witches, wizards, and non-magicals, did it have to be me?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders, tears in his eyes.

Sighing, she seemed to look out to nothing "We decided to give the world a Dark Lord. Let me tell you something. We only make guidelines. Sure, if we choose to, we can decide every single second of a person's life, but we usually give guidelines. We told that the false descendant of Salazar Slytherin would try to rule the world or would become the most popular Minister of Magic. He obviously chose the first one. Then again, he could have veered off course, getting a job at a wizard inn. It is just options that we give. But then, when Voldemort made those two Horcruxes, the diary and later on you, we decided to give a prophecy, much like the Oracle did, telling of the Titans' end of their rule. The one you heard was false, but the true one basically says the one gifted of the Gods and Titans shall be the one to destroy any without a full soul. That you have done, but we did NOT state that only one born as the seventh month dies shall destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle! That is absurd!  
"Yes, all Prophecies come from us Three, but there are many others that could have done that. We usually do not do this, but we have been authorized to take you to Olympus, the Kingdom of the Gods, and you shall be trained. Once you are trained enough, they shall banish you, only temporarily, hey! Don't give me that look!" Harry was giving her a are-you-nuts kind of look "As I was saying, you foolish mortal, they shall banish you to Tartarus to be trained by the Titans themselves, who have already been told that you will be coming, and once you are done there, we Sisters shall train you in slight Time manipulation before sending you back through time to before your eleventh year. And before you even ask, you shall remember everything that you do now as well as all the teachings the Gods, Titans, and we give you. We to, as well as the Gods and Titans, shall remember this, kind of like a memory from the future. Do not ask. Then, when you are back at eleven, we shall see you again" with that, Harry was gone and in front of golden gates. He was just about to touch them when he saw a guy with wings on his feet flying to the gates.

"Do not touch them!" he yelled out, and Harry stopped, allowing the man to get to the gate "Good. Now, you must be Harry. Come with me" he said, opening the gates for Harry.

"Just so I know, why should I not touch the gate?"

"Oh, if you were to touch the gate, because you are not a god, you would have died painfully" with that, Harry was led to a huge throne room, thrones arranged in a circle, and in the biggest and most impressive throne of all sat an elderly looking man. White hair, beard and moustache with eyes that were an impressive white, he had very toned muscles and power was rolling from him.

"Ah finally. Young Harry Potter has arrived. So, the Fates wish for you to be trained up to be a mighty warrior. We shall do this, especially if it means helping to destroy another evil. You shall be trained by many of us, but not all. Athena shall train you in wisdom, both in and out of battle. Ares shall teach you the ways of war. Hades shall teach you Necromancy. Poseidon shall teach you water manipulation. Aphrodite shall… I'll leave the explaining to her… Artemis shall train you in the hunt while Hephaestus shall teach you about weapons. My wife, Hera, shall train you in holding a kingdom together while Hermes shall teach you, among other things, many languages, some of which are hardly known. And I, Zeus, shall train you in magic. There are others that shall train you, but not at the moment. Now, let the torture, I mean training, begin" Athena came forth and steered Harry to a different room, and the torture began.

* * *

Three years he had spent on Olympus, and just like Zeus promised, it was torture. Every day he woke up before Apollo took his Sun Chariot outside for the morning and he had breakfast with his trainer. Then, after a little exercise which took nearly half of the day, he was trained. His mind, after just one day with Athena, had never felt so painful. Then again, she is the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, he would frequently remind himself. He was only let out when she was sure he was ready, and then Ares took him.  
He had thought being with Athena was bad. Ares made Umbridge seem kind when it came to punishments when he didn't do what he was told to do. He was trained in every weapon possible, and he would often have a very sore body. Ares let him go, but only when Harry could beat him, which took a whole month of fighting. In the end, both were worn out, but both were smirking, until Ares told Harry he wasn't using a tenth of his power. Then only Ares was smirking before Hades came.  
He now wondered if he might be part vampire or something, for the juice was blood, served in a skull glass that had been chilled. The food was sort of normal, if you didn't mind the gravy being blood, although that only happened on a special occasion. He rather liked Persephone, even though she would attempt to test him. Many times he would look over his shoulder, having a feeling that someone or something was behind him, and the first time you see a Cyclops up close, you run. But he also liked her practical jokes, making him look around him for the next joke. Apparently, it was not only Hades having her as his wife that kept the Underworld happy, but her jokes as well.  
Cerberus, the demonic dog that looked after the gate between the Underworld and the realm of the living, had all but caused her bodily harm because of her pranks. Speaking of the dog, he rather liked Harry and would often play fetch, using a tree of course. Hades had taught him nearly all he knew about the dead, and had helped him raise an army of his own. What really shocked the two of them as well as anyone that heard, every single one of the leaders of the Army of Hades sent Harry some stones to place in an armor of sorts, which would allow him to summon the Army at anytime. Cerberus also gave Harry two of his children ("do not ask how", Cerberus had told him) which had grown to match his power.  
They were nowhere near their father's size, but were still pretty impressive. They would often wrestle with Harry, or play tug of war with one of Harry's robes. It was always unfair. Six against one, and that was fair? Not even Ares had given him as many scratches. Then again, Ares didn't have a dog that was taller then the average man, and had the muscle to back it up. Hades had, just like his niece and nephew, refused to let him out of the Underworld until Harry could beat him, but with an all out undead war. This one took two months, give or take a day or so, and neither had won, for Hades had just stopped the battle and then sent Harry off.  
His next trainer was Artemis who trained him not hunting animals, but tracking. They would often talk after Apollo had come back; they even got a few of the other gods to talk. The younger gods actually liked to play with Harry, playing tag and hide and seek. Hera had gotten so used to Harry in her garden she had made a hiding spot in the bushes, and none of the younglings could find him. His lessons with tracking were not only footprints, but pathways. She had taught him how to sense a god when they disappeared by him and learned how to apparate through magical wards. Hades was not been happy the first time that happened, but after awhile, they got used to it. It was fun, especially when he learned how to track a person, or in this case a god or goddess, and appear by them. Hide and seek was changed to hide, seek and do-not-use-what-Artemis-taught-you-Harry. Sure, the others could also sense his unique magical signature, but besides wanting to play like mortals, none of them had been trained by the Goddess of the Hunt, the ultimate hide and seeker.  
Harry only passed her test when he could tell her what animal made which track, their age, sex, and how long it had been there. Then, she got a few of her family together and they disappeared, giving Harry the job to find them. He had, after a lot of luck, managed to find each of them, and purposefully gave any he could a good scare. He never knew Ares got so frightened before, it was rather funny hearing his high-pitched scream. To this day, Ares had not forgiven him and had challenged Harry every single Saturday to a duel of which Harry never won once. Then again, Ares was a lot older then Harry, a fact that Harry took to reminding him every single time, which often made him need to escape before he found a sword through him. But Ares thought of Harry as family, so only used half of his power.  
Once Artemis was done, he was taken to Hephaestus who taught him how to find the weak spots in all weapons as well as how to forge weapons the old way. Apparently he hated the new ways, often stating that the past was being forgotten, and that sometimes the old way was better. He wasn't given a test, but he was helped to make his own sword. It was a normal sword, not infused by magic, but strong. He had often had to use one of Ares' weapons, now he used his own.  
He had finally beaten Ares, and what made it worse for the god was that almost every other resident of Olympus, even Hades, had been watching. Harry had never seen Ares so mad and humiliated at the same time before, but before Ares could try anything, Harry had vanished, hiding in Hera's garden. Only when he knew it was safe did he come out, and he heard Hera laughing with Athena and a few other goddesses, all giving a blow by blow account of what they saw, much to Harry's amusement. Harry had then learned how to sneak, which helped him escape 'training periods' with Ares.  
Hermes and Hera then came and taught him language and holding a kingdom, for they would often come together somehow. For fun, Hermes would mix up the different languages, speaking about five in every sentence. It was confusing at first, but Harry got used to it. Hera taught him the political side of a kingdom, how they run, Zeus even allowed Harry partial control of Olympus for the lessons. Hera's test was him completely controlling Olympus. Zeus was at first not happy, but then he got a vacation for a whole month. When Hera was happy, Hermes tested him on every language they could think of, written, reading and spoken.  
His next trainer was Poseidon, who on the first day gave Harry a trident that, as long as Harry possessed it, even if it was in a Vault on the other side of the planet, he could breath underwater. When they were in Poseidon's underwater kingdom, Harry placed the trident on the bed in the room and his water training began. He had, just like with Hades, gotten the service of many magical sea creatures, not that Poseidon minded. Harry had learned how to call upon the water to do amazing things. Sure, he couldn't control the weather, but he could suck ships into the water. The most interesting time was when a leviathan came and allowed him to ride through the water on her back. They became great friends, and he was given two of her children. What was weird though was that they somehow survived above the water. From what they could tell, his Necromancy skills drew enough of his life to sustain them, letting them breath above the water. His two other companions had to wait with Hades until after the training, much to their disappointment. But Poseidon had pushed Harry further in magic then the others could. Sure, they taught him a power or two, Poseidon taught him several. He had, just like Harry's other trainers, not let him go until he was satisfied with his powers. And then, Zeus had trained him.  
He taught Harry how to fly above the ground without help and many other abilities. Harry learned much, but he wondered something. How could he keep all these powers and his four new friends? Zeus had given him the answer. The Fates would send everything about him back, so one night he would be thin and weak, the next morning he would look like a child of the Gods and Titans, his pets would still remember him and not one of them would keep them away. A rampaging Cerberus the size of Hagrid was scary, and they still looked nothing like their father. The day he returned from training with Poseidon, he had two three headed dogs as well as two leviathans after him. He had been tackled down while the two leviathans, rather small for their ages, clamped down on his arms and rapped themselves around him, the six heads licked his face. He still had the bruises from another tackle like that. Zeus only let him go when Harry could beat him at a twentieth of his power. Then there was Aphrodite. She taught him how to please a lady both in and out of the bed. After his first lesson, he frequently went back to see her, much to her husband's dismay. She didn't test him, because, through all of his encounters, he had proven himself more then adequate. There had still been a year after that, but then other gods and goddesses taught him. And now he stood before Zeus like he did three years ago.

"We have taught you all we dare. When you return to being eleven, we shall celebrate your birthday like it should be. Goodbye for now, Harry Potter" Zeus picked up the Blade of Olympus "I banish you to Tartarus!" he slammed the Blade into the ground and a pillar of cloud and thunder appeared. It went out, grabbed Harry, and then he was gone.

Groaning, Harry got up and looked around "Athena was right. This really is a place for torture" screams could be heard from all around him. Moans and groans was heard from all around him as he walked with Fang, Demon, Snake and Gemini, his two Cerberus and leviathan. He walked along until he saw a huge being with four arms. He grabbed onto the chains that rapped around it's body and climbed with the help of his four familiars. He was at eye level when it spoke.

"Who are you, mortal?"

"I am Harry Potter"

The giant then began to laugh "Harry Potter! So what Zeus said was true! A mortal, our Gift, is here to learn from us! But unfortunately, you are not fit to learn from a Titan. Hmm… Cut my hand, it shall bleed, and then cut yourself. Mix the blood and then say you accept the adoption. I shall then become your father, and you shall be a half-Titan" Harry looked at him before taking out his blade. He slashed the Titan's skin, but barely managed to cut it. He almost took another swipe when a bit of what looked like oil came out and Harry slashed his own hand before he smeared his blood on the oil

"I accept the adoption" his blood glowed as did the oil and he felt something in him. Before he could do anything, the Titan flicked his hand, throwing Harry off, but he didn't get far. In mid air, he changed to look a bit like his new father. He didn't have four arms, but he was extremely muscled and had extremely tough-looking skin. He was almost as tall as his father as well. His power had also increased enough to allow his familiars to grow to the size of their parents. They could all ride on his shoulder, but they liked being this big.

"Do not worry, son. You can go to a human form whenever you wish. Just concentrate on wanting to look human, and when you want to look like your form you are in now, think of this form. Now, I would help you train, but if I was to stop carrying this weight, the earth would crack. Go further in, and Gaia herself shall train you. And I am Atlas" with that, he closed his eyes as the new half-Titan walked deeper into the place until he came across a Titan that seemed to be made from the earth itself

"Ah, you must be Harry. Zeus told us that our gift had finally come, and about all the arrangements. So which god made you suffer the most during training?" she asked, as if commenting on the weather.

"Well, they each had their bad points. Athena made my head hurt from the knowledge she was pushing me to learn, Ares made my body sore everyday because of training and my usual Saturday appointment to fight him, Hades made me drink blood as well as force me to raise the dead, Poseidon wasn't that bed, Hephaestus made me study in that forge of his which being surrounded by fire was a workout, Hera and Hermes wasn't so bad, but I am capable of speaking around twenty languages, and that is the modern kind alone, while I can lead a kingdom well enough. It is Zeus though that gave me the most trouble. He taught me enough spells to make the Library of Alexandria look like nothing. The headaches just one hour with him produced…" he muttered, looking away a bit before looking back at Gaia who was chuckling.

"I was right. I shall train you along with my other siblings"

And train him she did. She taught him how to manipulate the earth around him, and only when he made an arm for himself to arm-wrestle with her and win, did he go to his next torturer, Typhon, the Titan of the Winds. Strangely enough, he easily learned what Typhon had to offer because of his love for flying. There was no test, for Typhon had no idea about how to test him, and then he learned from Perses, the Titan of Destruction. He was taught new ways to destroy almost anything, and how to control fire. He had, after being trained enough, been able to form volcanoes anywhere he wanted, but he rarely did. On the last day in Tartarus, he stood once more by Atlas.

"Son, when you go back to the past, repair the Pillar that used to hold the world, allowing me to be free" Harry nodded before he was gone and by the Fates. He quickly reverted back to human form and then looked at all Three.

"Harry, you are ready. We can only teach you enough to slightly manipulate time. You shall be able to reverse time, slow time down, and freeze time. Let the training begin"

Just like they promised, he could freeze time, slow it down, and reverse it. But he also learnt more about the Threads.

"Harry, the Threads are what we use. We set a date for all mortals to die a natural death, but when they die is not our job. We cut the Threads, but only when they actually die. We decide different areas in their life they can do, but not the full picture unless we want to. But now, Harry, it is time" with that, Harry glowed green and he was gone.

* * *

"Get up! Now!" he heard his Aunt order him. Groaning, he sat up and reached for his glasses before remembering when he had them corrected. Even now, a few years before, his eyes were perfect. He smirked as he got out of the cupboard, and when he entered the kitchen, he saw all three not looking at him "Do not burn anything"

"No" Harry said, making them turn around, only to stare at him.

"How dare you use your freakishness!" his Uncle demanded.

"That, Vernon, is false. I have not used my magic, but do not tempt me" he said.

"Magic doesn't exist, Freak" Dudley stated, smirking at his cousin.

"Number 1, Dudley, if you eat any more food and do not exercise, you shall break the furniture with your weight alone." he grabbed his Uncle's fist as he tried to punch Harry. Harry smirked before crushing his Uncle's hand and then tossed him back "Number two, the Evans family, which, in case your mind is to small, is from the family your mother comes from, comes from the magical line of Morgan, and the first was the son of Morgana le Fay herself, so you have as much chance of being a so-called Freak as I am." he caught a knife that Petunia tried to stab him with "And number three, magic is all around us. Without magic, we would all die. Now, Petunia and…" but before he could say anything, his familiars appeared, and the two Cerberuses tackled him to the ground while the leviathans wrapped themselves around his arm, making Harry laugh "Okay, I missed you four as well! But first…" he looked at his so called family  
"I curse you, Petunia, so that no matter how much you clean, any property that you live in shall be filthy. The same for any holiday spot you go to, they to shall be dirty. Everyone that hears about your problem shall come and see for themselves, but it shall happen slowly. Know this, if you tell anyone, then you shall see Hades" a flash of magic, and Petunia screamed as she saw her previously clean table absolutely filthy, making Harry give a dark chuckle "Now you, Dudley. My curse to you is this. No matter how much you eat, you shall hardly get any taste from your food, if any. Also, you shall slowly starve until you are as thin as I was in your yesterday's memory. Only then, the food shall keep you the same weight as I was. And, just like your mother, no telling anyone, or you shall see Hades" Dudley burst into tears, but was shocked when no one tried to bend to his will. Then, Harry turned to Vernon "Vernon Dursley. You have been the worst. I am your nephew, yet if you could, you would kill me. Yes, I know about Dumbledore," he smirked at his Uncle's shocked face "and I know just the curse for you. My curse to you is this. You shall tell everyone the truth, including the police, but shall claim that you did everything. When you are in jail, you shall insist that any guy have their way with you, but shall hate it. You shall do anything they ask of you, just to please them. You can not tell others about this as well" another flash, and Vernon walked out. Harry looked at them before he looked at his only remaining human relatives before he chuckled "Goodbye, family. We shall not meet again" with that, Harry and his familiars were gone.

Alarms went off in the office of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and the old man looked up.

"Impossible" he said as he ran to some objects on a table. Looking them over, he cursed in any language he could think of "He is gone!" with that, he used the Floo to go to the Dursleys. He slammed the door open, and saw Petunia scrubbing her table, but no matter what she did, it just didn't seem to want to clean up "Petunia, where is Potter?"

"Gone! He c… he c… he left after doing something to us"

"And you let him leave?" Dumbledore exclaimed, scaring the muggle.

"I… I couldn't stop him! He threatened to kill me!" Petunia almost shouted, before going back to her scrubbing. Dumbledore looked as her son had his hand over his stomach and moaned, but he took one bite from the sandwich, and put it back down. He left, and his eyes widened. He ran before he disapperated and he quickly ran to some friends.

Harry, once he left the Dursleys, appeared by Gringotts. He walked in and looked around. Many people, even goblins, backed away from him because of the leviathans and Cerberuses he had with him. He walked up to a free counter "Good morning. I wish to do a full blood test" he said in pure Gobbledygook.

"Right this way, Mr..."

"Harry James Potter" Harry said this in English, but before he could say anything else, Athena appeared.

"Wait, Harry. I wish to do exactly what your father did the other day" she took out one of her swords and cut the palm of her hand. Harry smiled to her, cut his own palm, took her hand and then he said, for all to hear

"I accept the adoption" a brief glow appeared around Harry, and both of their hands healed. Once their hands were healed, Harry hugged her, not being able to with Atlas, and then he turned to the goblin "May we continue?" he asked, his new mother by his side.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Your familiars may come as well, but they may not harm any creature in the banks walls" with that, the goblin walked away, Athena, Harry and his familiars following. They were walking along when Harry looked at his mother

"Do they all remember?"

"Yes, Harry. Ares wants to challenge you again, but not until you are older" she said, looking at her son and smiled. They were led to a room and Harry was passed a quill, parchment, and a basin with some weird liquid inside.

"Cut your palm like you did earlier, then led the blood flow into the basin. When your palm heals, place the quill into the potion, and then it shall do the rest" Harry nodded before cutting the same palm as before. His blood flowed into the basin, and after awhile, his palm healed. He placed the quill into the potion, and waited. He could see his mother look at it in interest as it levitated and began to write.

_Harry James Potter_

_Age:10 Years_

_Son of:_

_Titan Atlas (Father by blood adoption)_

_Goddess Athena (Mother by blood adoption)_

_Witch Lily Potter-Evans (True Mother)_

_Wizard James Potter (True Father)_

_Race:_

_1/3 Human Wizard_

_1/3 Titan_

_1/3 God_

_Lord:_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_Le Fay_

_Emrys_

_Morgan_

_Grindelwald_

_Perverell_

Harry smirked when he saw the shocked look on the goblin's face "Mother Athena, isn't Zeus my grandfather?" he asked, almost laughing at the look he received from the goblin.

"Yes, son, he is. He kept on telling me to have a son, and now I have one"

"Sir, please! Dumbledore is here, and he brought Aurors with him!" a goblin who came running in said.

"Hmmm… Well, I shall get this over and done with quickly. You are a Lord, so you do not need any type of Magical Guardian. Besides that, you now have a mother, so he cannot touch you. Here are the rings" boxes appeared, and Harry picked up each and placed them on his ring finger, each changing size and merging together. Just as that was done, Dumbledore burst into the room with the Aurors.

"Harry, my boy…"

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, do not call me boy. That part of my life has been stolen from me by the very ones that you put me with!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Do not lie, Mr. Potter"

"Lie? LIE? I am sure by now that you know of the curses I placed all three Dursleys under. At the end of each curse, I made it impossible for them to tell unless they wanted to die" Harry said, a dark smirk on his face.

"It is as I have feared. You have gone dark"

"This coming from the man who put me with the Dursleys, which went against their Will. Oh, wait. Has the Will ever been read, and if so, may I see it?" Harry asked the goblin while Athena hid Harry's blood test.

"Of course. Here it is. It was indeed read, and here is a copy"

Harry took one glance, and then looked at the goblin "This is a very good forgery, for I was present as a baby when their Will was made. I have a very good memory, number one, and number two, this Will only has one person having witnessed it, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The second name is Minerva McGonagall, but by your own laws, and the agreement between the Wizengamot, British Ministry of Magic, and the Goblin Nation states that all Wills, no matter who or what the being is, must be made in front of a goblin and witnessed by said goblin. This Will states that I am to go to the Dursleys with an amount to be decided by my magical guardian. It then states that if anything was to happen to them, I would go to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for him to be my magical guardian, and he would receive an amount as I deem correct. Then, there is supposed to be a marriage contract made between myself and Ginerva Molly Weasley, with twenty thousand Galleons put into her, Ronald Bilius Weasley's as well as into Percy Weasley's accounts per month, but can only be accessed on the word of my magical guardian. Fifty thousand was to be given to Lord and Lady Weasley per month, to be used as they wished. But as I have said, this is a fake Will"

"I am sorry to say this, Harry, but you were too young to ever remember that"

"Well, Dumbledore, I have had a photographic memory for years. I remember all the way up too about a week after my birth, and I clearly remember the actual Will stating that under no circumstances was I to step foot in the Dursley's household, I was to go to Sirius Black, I was to only marry someone I love, and I was to never enter Hogwarts as a student. The money was to be divided like this. Sirius would get 10%, Remus Lupin 10%, Amelia Bones 10%, Minerva McGonagall 5%, Pomona Sprout 5%, Filius Flitwick 5%, and Severus Snape 5%. I got the other 50%, and all was to come from the Potter Family Vault. If you do not believe me, would you like an Unbreakable Vow?" he asked, holding out his arm to them.

"You are too young for an Unbreakable Vow" Dumbledore stated.

"There is no law against it. Even a baby could do it, if they can say yes or no, although it is frowned upon. And try to get in my mind one more time, Dumbledore, and you will regret it. I expect this error to be corrected soon. Also, the Will stated that you, Dumbledore, changed Secret Keepers, from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew" with that, he walked out with his mother, but stopped at the door and looked at the goblin "As a Gringotts client, I order you to not reveal anything that happened within these walls concerning any of my accounts" then they walked out, ignoring the Aurors until more blocked their path. Harry sighed before he turned to see Dumbledore smirking "What do you want, old man?" many gasped at his disrespect of Albus Dumbledore.

"You shall come with us and return to the Dursleys"

"No"

"We have permission to use force if necessary" Dumbledore stated 'Foolish boy. As soon as I can, I shall erase both of their memories'

Harry smirked before whistling and then they all heard heavy footsteps as two Cerberuses came towards them. They leapt over the stunned wizards and landed on either side of the two as the leviathans went and wrapped around his arms. They heard a chuckle coming from Harry before he looked at Dumbledore like a hunter would to prey.

"I expect the real Will to be put into effect, Dumbledore, or you will never see me again. I shall know" with that, they were gone, making all, even the goblins, stare.

They arrived on Mount Olympus and that was when Ares saw him, making Harry run away as if his life depended on it. Harry ran past Poseidon who nodded to him in greeting and Harry ran faster, avoiding blasts of magic sent at him by Ares. Concentrating, he made the stone clobber Ares as Harry jumped onto one of the many buildings. Thinking a bit, maybe that was not such a good idea. He just managed to dodge a strike from Ares' sword when he ran out of roof, forcing Harry to float away and land on the ground again. He ran yet again, this time passing Hades, who rolled his eyes as he watched his student run past. Harry saw Zeus talking to Athena, and he could tell just by the smile alone that he knew. He slowed down, only to have to dodge another strike. Turning around, he caught a blade tossed to him by Hera, who was smirking, and Harry blocked the strike before the battle really began. He managed to push Ares away before he twirled around Ares when his uncle tried to strike him again. He held the sword at the back of his throat, only for the God of War to vanish again

"What is this, a test?" he asked before throwing the blade in a random direction, only for it to catch the sleeve of Ares' shirt, much to everyone's surprise "Come on, Ares. Are you really so old that you cannot think of new tricks?" Harry caught another blade, this one tossed by his mother, as he walked towards his uncle, who was smirking.

"Fine, you win. This was a test. Even at such a young age, you could beat me if I was human" his uncle smiled before taking out the sword, tossed it in the air, catching it in his hand by the blade, and then held it out to Harry who took it before Zeus came forward and hugged Harry.

"Welcome, Harry. Now, drink this" Zeus held out a flask with a golden drink inside "Drink as much as you want, Harry" Harry accepted the flask and took a sip. The most delicious tasting drink ran into his mouth, and he swallowed it all. The flask had to almost be taken from him before he passed it back to Zeus "Welcome, my grandchild"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

As a stated, I have rewritten this story. Chapter 2 shall, hopefully, be up next week some time


End file.
